


Cyclical - Day 03

by Lady_Sakura



Series: October Writing Challenge 2017 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, October Prompt Challenge, Princes & Princesses, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Sakura/pseuds/Lady_Sakura
Summary: Her life felt like it was on repeat, constantly moving through the same events over and over.





	Cyclical - Day 03

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't feeling either prompt option for today. This was the lesser of the evils.

Smile. Be social but don’t talk much. Be available to dance, but only to the wealthy and the royalty. It was the same thing over and over. Melody never complained, but she hated it, hated this requirement of her title. She despised being treated like an object only worthy of attention due to her heritage.

Etiquette lessons, music lessons, sit up straight and eat properly. Wear this outfit and behave this way. Day in and day out, it was always the same. She supposed she should be used to it, after all, her younger sister had no issues with what was expected of her.

Sometimes she would be able to get away temporarily, leaving the palace to visit the various villages under her family’s reign. The break was never long enough, and she would have to return to her place and her schedule.

At the end of the day, the cycle resumed.


End file.
